


even now

by hswsoup



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempted Fluff, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Half of them are convos bcs i'm bad at describing, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hswsoup/pseuds/hswsoup
Summary: just a gloomy morning in atlanta that brings them back to memories





	even now

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is my first drabble that i decided to publish in ao3.  
> actually i'm so bad with words and english is not even my third language so please bear with my limited vocabs and grammar mistakes.  
> i hope someone's gonna like this :'D

the clock on the wall shows it's already 8 in the morning. according to the plan they should be in hotel's lobby by now. but luck is not on their side today. heavy rain decided to come since dawn in atlanta and by the looks it's not going to end in near time, so they decided to stay in their room for today or at least until the storms is gone.  
  
daniel and sungwoon are roommate in atlanta, courtesy of daniel who kept whining on sungwoon because the later had a full round trip with seongwu in chicago while daniel struggling with his assignment he got from cyber university in his hotel room.  
  
originally they planned to have a walking dead tour today, daniel been excited for this tour since he is a big fan of the series (don't ask how this scaredy-cat watching to it) but the rain forced this couple to stay in their room.   
  
actually, sungwoon wasn't complaining about the situation because it's been a while since they assigned to a same room and also he can rest his body before the concert tomorrow. so here he is, cuddling with his giant puppy.  
  
jokes. it's not as romantic as its sounds. it's true that sungwoon's head been resting on daniel's chest and daniel's right hand is hugging sungwoon for the past thirty minutes but they're busy with themselves. daniel is busy reading the recent update of one piece while sungwoon is busy streaming on timo's recent video on naver tv.  
  
suddenly daniel put his phone down and looking into the older, "hyung, it's been one year."  
"hm..since what?" sungwoon is still reading the comments under timo's video but he respond to daniel eventually.  
"you don't remember?" ask daniel.  
  
finally sungwoon a bit curious on what daniel will say, he locks his phone and moves himself a bit so he meets daniel's eyes.  
"hm.. may be yes and may be not. just tell me."  
"hahaha okaaay.. it's been one year since produce final concert you fool."  
"i know that and don't call me fool you dumbass. then what?"  
"wow chill hyung, i'm just joking you know"  
"sorry" says sungwoon, he drops his gaze to daniel's chest and looping his arms around the younger's body.  
  
"that time i felt so unreal, i'm happy but still.." daniel paused and caresses sungwoon's hair, "even now i still feel it's so unreal that i've debuted, moreover with you."  
sungwoon looks up and carreses daniel's cheek, "babe, don't say that. everyone know that you deserves to debut."  
daniel chuckles a bit, "and you know hyung, you looked so beautiful on that day."  
"what? why so sudden?" sungwoon baffled but his ears is getting as red as apple, two seconds later he burried his face on daniel's chest.  
  
"you should look at your reaction just now hyung!" daniel grabs his phone.   
"hyung, look at this fancam." daniel shows the older a fancam from the ending stage at the second day of produce 101 season 2 final concert. daniel was playing with seongwu then sungwoon came and suddenly did  _get ugly_  dance with daniel.  
"you see? i do admit it was a bit hilarious but you looked so happy, pretty, and in love...with me."  
  
sungwoon's gaze still locked in daniel's phone screen, "i was and still...in love with you," he said the last sentence quietly, he still could feel the embarrassment from before and daniel is attacking him again.   
  
but of course daniel hears it all and he can't hide his happiness. he knows it very well that it takes so much courage for the older to say the L word. he stirs his body and positioning himself so he can meet sungwoon's eyes. they're staring at each other for a while then daniel pecks sungwoon's lips once, two times, three times, four times, five times. then he pulls he older, hugs him tightly, and whispers, " _i love you too._ "  
  
yes, it's been a year and they're still happily in love.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are highly appreciated to help me improve!  
> and if you're curious, [this](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-6OUqrmVwz4U/W1XIx7RxUtI/AAAAAAAADzU/U3xx7Hj8oREh5kLQOQ8fRDQPZl7qGUk9ACLcBGAs/s1600/702_PDC.gif) is the clip that daniel showed to sungwoon. i wrote this on 180702 so it really was a year after that clip happened and for the atlanta, the storms, and the walking dead filming set it's all courtesy of google.


End file.
